Rear opening ski boots are well known, i.e., ski boots in which the rear part of the leg portion can be opened backwards, when the skier puts his foot in the boot, and can then be pushed forwards and forced against the front part, when the ski boot has to be closed.
At present such a closure is carried out with levers and traction rings, which must be engaged with each other and require difficult manual movements, due in particular to the unfavorable environmental conditions where they have to be carried out.
Furthermore, known closure devices present the drawback of a traction incontinuity, due to the fact that if the closure is effected too slackly, to tighten it, it is necessary to release the closure device, thus losing the grip previously attained.
One object of the invention is to realize a closure device, particularly for rear opening ski boots, which allows one to carry out in an efficient, easy and quick way the opening and closure of the boot.
Another object of the invention is to realize a closure device, which does not require particular engaging and disengaging maneuvers of the traction elements at the beginning and the end of the respective closing and opening maneuvers.
A further object of the invention is to realize a closure device which allows one to regulate the grip strength without ever losing the grip previously attained.